


The Man That Got Away

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: You had held a candle for Steve for so long, but he went back to Peggy. And you missed your chance. Steve would forever be your man that got away, at least that was what you thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Man That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Judy Garland’s “The Man That Got Away” Yes, listen to this when you read it. 10/10 recommend. This idea has stemmed from my recent obsession with Vera Lynn, there’s a good chance there will be many writings from me centered around 40s, 50s, 60s songs

You stared up at the night sky, the stars speckling the darkness seemed dimmer somehow. You had found yourself on a bench in Brooklyn, overlooking the bridge. The chill in the air caused you to pull your jacket tighter around your body. He was an old man now, he had found happiness. You were happy for him. He got the chance to return to the love of his life, and you would hate to admit it but you were jealous of him. But the years had passed quickly for you, and you had to wonder. Was this the curtain call on your love life? Sure, you were young, but not as young as you had been when you first met him. 

As a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, your first mission had been his retrieval, that was in Times Square, not from the ice. He had run from the facility causing mass panic and chaos. Fury was able to talk him into coming back with S.H.I.E.L.D. You had been assigned to help him to acclimate to the future. You smiled fondly at the memories of this time. 

“Y/N!” You heard his voice call, running up to you in the hallway.

“Captain Rogers,” you greeted, “What can I do for you?” 

“I was wondering if you could help me with this list of things I have missed? I don’t know where to even start. I thought I was caught up, but I just got more.” He stated, running a hand through his blonde hair, pulling his notebook from his pocket and handing it to you. 

You looked at the extensive list he had handed to you. He had missed quite a bit since the 40s. You held your hand out to him, at this point you had developed a routine. He took his phone from his pocket as you started typing and tapping the touch screen. You handed the phone back to him. “I’ve created a playlist of all the music for you. Just hit this button,” You reached over and pointed to the screen so he could see. “And it will open the music for you.” 

A smile crept onto his face, “Thank you. So what do we do about the films?” 

You chuckled, “Lucky for you, I have an extensive video library.” 

“Tomorrow?” He asked. 

You nodded, “Text me.”

The memory faded away, leaving you, alone on the park bench. Every movie night you had hoped would end in a different way, but they always ended with Steve bidding you good night and leaving you alone in your apartment. Each time you felt a piece of your heart break off. Just once you had hoped that he would stay, kiss you, but without fail, he always returned to his own apartment. You should have known then and there that he had no feelings for you beyond friendship. But you had always hoped. 

Seeing him on the lake, handing the shield to Sam sealed the deal for you. How could he leave all of you? How could he abandon the group, the Avengers? He was the First Avenger for God’s sake. What had happened when he returned to the 40s? What did he see that caused him to stay forever? To give up his friends, to give up the life he had built? The confusion brought tears to your eyes. As your vision blurred you missed Bucky’s eyes turning to you. You missed the concern in his eyes as you turned from the trio of men. You missed Steve whispering “Go get her.” 

An emptiness filled you as you walked away. Sure, you had been pining after him for years. So why didn’t it hurt more? You knew that no man would ever replace Steve for you, the Golden Boy. He had always been the man you had dreamt of, but now with him gone, you felt empty. Unsure of what the future would hold for you. Would you find love? Were you destined to remain alone forever? You hoped that would not be the case, but you knew that love would not be the same. 

It had been three years since the day he had gone back to the past. You glanced back at the stars. _Good riddance, goodbye._ You thought wryly. This is what had lead you to this bench tonight. And now it was time to let go. Time to say goodbye to the love that never was, and never would be. That was why you were in Brooklyn, to lay the ghost of your feelings to rest. 

The first year had been hard, lonely, unrequited love had left you raw and broken. You had found yourself denying this reality for a few weeks after the lake, hoping that he would turn up, pulling you into his arms and confessing his undying love for you. But that never happened. That never would be. 

You sighed, fidgeting with the cuffs of your jacket. You had been a sight this whole year. Broken and sad, a shell of the person you had been. All for one man. You doubted any of your friends had seen a sadder sight than you. But you had pieced yourself back together and realized that there was another man who had gotten away from you that day. That day you refused to turn back and drove yourself into solitude. A man who won your heart the first day he said your name. But you had deluded yourself into a love story, too blind to see him standing in front of you. You mind took you back to the moment he had cemented himself into your life.

You had been in Wakanda for training. Steve felt that it was the best option for you. But he had asked a favor of you. “Look after my best friend.” And you realized the true reason for you being in Wakanda. 

That was when you met James Buchanan Barnes. At first he had seemed a sad man with his goats. Broken and lost. He hardly spoke to you each time you visited his hut. Trying to form a bond with the man, you inserted yourself into his daily routine. Helping him rebuild the fence that the goats had torn down, going to the market at the same time to gather supplies, inviting him to dinner with you. 

Eventually you had worn him down and he accepted your invitation. The dinner was filled with small talk, but somehow it was not uncomfortable. When you were finished, he left your hut, a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you.” He said, leaving. Then a pattern emerged, James asking you to join him for dinner. Sharing meals, sharing stories. Him insisting that you call him Bucky. The two of you growing close, but not too close. Until you finally became each others companions. 

Then Thanos appeared and ripped him from you. Your heart had broken. So you turned to the only person who was feeling your pain. You and Steve pieced the messes of your lives together to help others post-snap. You had stayed close with Steve, but something had always been off about your relationship after your time in Wakanda. You felt so stupid, it was Bucky. That was what had been different. You had no longer been in love with Steve. You were in love with Bucky. 

It had taken you three years to sort out your feelings, which had been more muddled after those lost to the snap returned. And it took you those three years to realize, you were in love with James Buchanan Barnes. This realization is what lead you to the bench in Brooklyn tonight. 

You heard light footsteps and raised your head to meet those all too familiar blue eyes. He was nervous, his eyes quickly scanning your form. Finally, he broke the silence. 

“What brings you to this part of town, doll?” He asked, his metal arm reaching back to rest on the nape of his neck. 

“You.” You answered boldly. You had spent too long in silence. 

His eyes widened a bit as he sat in the space next to you, his flesh hand reaching out to grasp yours. You turned to face him. His blue eyes searching your E/C eyes. “Please tell me that you mean it. Doll, I can’t take it if you don’t.” 

You rested your forehead against his. “I mean it. With my whole heart.” You answered. 

His hand released yours and moved up to your chin. His eyes met yours for a brief moment before he pressed his lips to yours, deepening the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You broke apart, a comfortable silence surrounding the two of you, broken only by the sounds of your breathing. Your foreheads still touching you came to a realization. 

Tonight, you had found the man that got away. 


End file.
